realmofzethisfandomcom-20200214-history
Zula Celstrial
Zula is the third keeper of the hearth and is a first rank "Fire starter." She is the soul user of God's lightning and the fire segment in the "Push and and Pull" couple. Appearance '' Zula is a young teenaged girl of 17. Her hair is bright red and her eyes are green (Gold after she discovers her powers.) Zula wears all types of clothes, but she often wears Kabuto's cloak with Bakusaiga strapped to her back. Zula often alters the robe to make it look like regular clothes, this makes her seem defenseless against her enemies. Zula always wears her mothers wedding ring, and keeps her fathers ring around her neck on a chain. Zula is similar to Kabuto, but is almost identical to Aura. There are very few differences between Aura and Zula. -Captain of the Ark- After Crowley is sealed into stone by Administrator Diana, Zula takes over the first flying ship known as "The Ark." She then becomes obsessed with pirates and transforms Kabuto's Robe into a pirate outfit, using Governor Viper's blue kido feather and hat to complete her uniform. She also has the scythe form of Bakusaiga strapped to her side at all times. ''History When Zula was 3 years old her parents died in an unexplained house fire. Both of her parents died in the fire, but Zula and her two other siblings survived. Zula was the youngest of the three ( Dean, Grace, and Zula.) When there parents died Grace and Dean bought a small appartment in a small town near Republic City. Dean became a secretary to Governor Eden, shortly after Grace moved away when she was 24 to the Forgotten City. Grace now works as as a the librarian. When Zula was 17 she went to Republic City and visited the museum of Zethis, located behind casatle Zethis. While there with her friend, Pakku, her powers were activated when she gazed into the first statue of Kabuto. This caused her to have a personal vision of her holding Kabuto's weapon. Later that night she and her friends (Pakku, Dextra and Zelda) broke into Castle Zethis and discovered the Tomb of Kings, the resting place of the Eight. While there she awakened the stone guardian and destroyed it with Bakusaiga. At this moment Admin. Diana sensed that the eight had returned, all magical beings sensed this as well. ''Powers and Abilities '' Zula is a first rank fire starter. She is able to generate blue flames, which are much more intense than the red, orange, and yellow fire normally used by Fire starters. The depth of Zula's potential seen thus far came where she was shown using very advanced techniques, creating large blasts of flame, evaporating a wave of water when she was about to drown. Zula is able to shoot large amounts of blue fire and shoot a stream of lightning seconds later. Agillity: Zula is very agile for her age. She can run up walls and do mid-air twirls. Zula is also very strong, able to preform high jumps and support her body in a horizontal position with one arm with no effort. Intelligence: Zula had majored in battle study and minored in microbiology. This is probably related to Kabuto and Aura, who were the mad scientists of their times. Other names "Hearth Keeper" "Angel of Fire" "Zuzu" "Yang in "Yin and Yang" " "Pull in "Push and Pull" " "Fire in "Fire and water" "